DESCRIPTION: (Verbatim from the Applicant's Abstract) The objective of the project is to complete development of an integrated system with an electrode Visor and battery-powered Ambulatory Brain Monitoring Device (ABMD), to record, analyze and quantify brain electrical activity in real-time while users are engaged in activities of daily living. The Visor, applied by the user without technical assistance, provides a comfortable and secure electrode-scalp interface for at least 10-hours of continuous recording. The electrode delivery system will allow the user to part the hair, abrade the scalp, and seat disposable electrodes without assistance. The ABMD will record, store and process physiological signals (i.e., EEG and EOG) and provide routine and on-demand impedance monitoring. Digital signal processing and speech chips will provide the capability to process algorithms to detect/decontaminate artifacts, assess alertness/drowsiness in real time and present audio feedback to the user. The system will be durable, easy to operate and convenient for ambulatory use. Applications include objective assessment of daytime alertness for sleep and attention deficit disorder (ADD) patients, and real-time analysis and feedback to monitor ADD and drowsiness. Upon completion, the system will provide an inexpensive method to assist long-haul truck drivers and other shift workers in their effort to maintain wakefulness on the job. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE